monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Fallen Brides Story: Sasha, "Embraced in the Bosom of Corruption"/Chapter 5
Elt was leisurely strolling a corridor of the royal palace. His red hair was cut long enough to hide his eyes, and he wore only loosely-belted trousers and a jacket over his bare skin. Such a slovenly appearance what never have been permitted in the palace before, but now there was no one in the palace — or anywhere in Lescatié — who would mind disheveled clothing. On the contrary, there was even a tendency to consider it good taste for a man to wear loose clothes that could be quickly exchanged at a moment's notice. And whenever Elt did dress properly, he just ended up being gleefully stripped by his wives, which made it pretty much meaningless. As a result, he had naturally come to follow the fashion. A queer mood — perhaps "style" would describe it better — clung to Elt's figure as he ambled along with his toned chest on full display. That too was probably to be expected. He was, after all, an incubus who had personally received the favor of monsters considered more than usually powerful even here in Lescatié, now an earthly monster realm. His gaze was on a garden, of which the corridor commanded an unbroken view. Before it had contained neat rows of trees pruned into beautiful shapes and fine stone statues. Now, however, statues of lamiae and gargoyles rested there, and twisting, ivy-like plants twined about them. In good time those vines would bear clusters of suspiciously luminous fruit. It was a garden you might call sinister to look at, but to monsters it appeared beautiful. Naturally, it was beautiful in Elt's eyes as well. "...Tastes certainly have changed," he muttered, with a slightly wry smile. "Values do change. When the way people live changes, it's no wonder if the way they look at things changes too," a voice called out from behind Elt. When he turned to look, there was Sister Sasha in her black vestments, likewise gazing at the garden as she walked. "Big bro♪" "El♪" On either side of her two young disciples of corruption in the same black vestments, Lisia and Emiyu, were waving their hands at Elt. Their tails waved and jingled behind them as well. Elt smiled and raised his hands, and the two came rushing over. Lisia was the first to reach him, easily overtaking Emiyu, and leapt into Elt's waiting arms. Emiyu, arriving late, clung to Elt's legs, and tousled her hair. It was a scene such as we have seen once before, but it did not play out quite as it had then. Emiyu's features slackened in drowsy contentment when her head was rubbed, and Lisia vigorously kissed his lips. "Mwuh! Hey, can you tell?" "Mmm. Tell what?" "Right here," Lisia said with dewey eyes, grinding her chest against Elt. "See? my breasts got bigger again♪" "Yeah, I can tell; You're a little heavier." "Humph!" They acted as if they had not seen each other in a long time, but in reality it had only been about half a day. Yet even that was a long time to the pair now; spending whole weeks apart like they had in the old days had become unthinkable. "Hee hee... Well, shall we get going? It's been a while since the last day of worship," Sasha, who had been contentedly watching the merry trio, interjected. "Worship," of course, meant a day of offering prayers and corruption to the Fallen God. Elt's daily routine consisted mostly of nurturing love on the throne with his many wives, but more varied intercourse several times a year on such anniversaries and holidays was still something to look forward too. "El... hugs." Emiyu stretched out her hands to Elt with a look of ecstasy. "You sure are spoiled, Emiyu," he laughed, and took them. ◊ ♦ ◊ ♦ ◊ Going from the royal palace to the church meant walking a considerable distance. The church, you see, was still located in what had been the slums, and was therefore far removed from the area the royals called home, and where Elt and the others normally spent their time. But then, a long walk outside like that was something he did not usually do much, so it was another thing to look forward too. When they left the royal palace and descended into the castle town, walking along the main thoroughfare, thronged with a great variety of monsters, the change in the country became obvious. While there had certainly been plenty of foot traffic before, there had also been many regulations in the strict Church nation of Lescatié which limited what goods could be sold openly. It had not been an environment in which merchants could ply their trade freely. Now that Lescatié had become one of the few monster nations, however, no restrictions worth mentioning existed. Monsters who engaged in trade and merchants with monster-friendly leanings stood side by side, and dealt in every imaginable commodity. It was even said that many of the special fruits, magical ingredients, and monsters' handcrafted goods that were the special produce of monster realms could only be obtained here, and monster girls hawked such wares in energetic voices. The scene, confused yet brimming with energy, was completely unlike the townscape of before. "...It really does feel more natural this way, doesn't it?" Elt mused as he beheld it. "Natural?" "You mean the town?" "..." "People gathering, mingling, deepening bonds with each other... Lescatié didn't let ordinary things like that happen before; it was stagnant and twisted." "I suppose so..." "Yeah." "...Mmm..." "God's teachings are supposed to be there so people can be happy. Sacrificing people to preserve God's teachings was just backwards... although I can only say that in hindsight." "Elt..." "Big bro..." "...Ooo..." "So, although I'm not human anymore... In the end, I was able to become like this thanks to all of you forcing me to open my eyes, and that's why, umm, that's why... Emiyu, could you... loosen up a bit? I'm trying to say something serious right now, and you're making it impossible for me to think." "...Aah..." Emiyu, who was still being "hugged," looked up at Elt with a slack, drowsy face. She did not appear to have even heard his words. Emiyu's favorite "hug" meant getting Elt to hold up her bottom and back while she clung around his hips with both hands and both feet, and then having him walk. In other words, they were coupling the entire time they were walking through town. Apart from where they were joined, they were clothed as normal, so to outside observers it looked very much like Elt was just holding Emiyu normally. And because this was Lescatié, an earthly monster realm, a peek into any shadow or back alley would reveal any number of couples making love out of doors. No one would stop them even if they did walk coupling down main street in broad daylight. Sasha watched Elt's somewhat suspect gait with a knowing smile. Lisia looked on with a complacent grin. "...Although I sometimes wonder if public decency may have declined a little too much..." Elt endured the intense tightening with a wry smile. ◊ ♦ ◊ ♦ ◊ The area that had been the slums had not been thoroughly leveled, and even now many houses that were little more than hovels stood in rows. It would have been difficult to call them "pretty," even in flattery. But their tenants were not commoners struggling in poverty; they were simply monsters whose temperaments were better suited to such places, and monster couples who wanted to concentrate on self-indulgent love-making without worrying about disturbing anyone. At first glance, the church that still stood in the midst of it all had hardly changed. The only decisive difference was that the cross set atop it was now inverted. Once the four passed through the entrance of that church, they could hear children's merry voices from the inner courtyard. The scene was virtually unchanged from before, when the church had doubled as an orphanage. Only now the children who the church looked after were not orphans; they came to seek instruction in the faith of the Fallen God. "Ah! Ms. Sasha!" "Ms. Sasha!" No sooner had the children caught sight of Sasha's figure than they left off their play and came rushing over to where she stood. Several of them slithered up on undulating serpent trunks or came flapping through the air. "Have you all been well?" "Yup!" "We've been good!" Sasha flashed a warm smile and patted each of them on the head. She looked just as she had when she had been called a "saint." "Emi! It's been ages." "How have you been?" "How's it going with El?" "...Great... Lovely..." Elt contentedly watched over Emiyu as she reunited with her church friends at his feet. She hadn't seen them in a while, and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as they squealed in delight. But then, Emiyu's womb was so full with the load of semen she had just gotten Elt to pour into it that it threatened to slosh audibly... "Is something wrong with Lisia, El?" "Are you okay?" Meanwhile, Lisia's friends approached Elt, worried that she remained in his arms and did not come down. "Oh, no, she's just..." Elt looked troubled. Lisia, who had been burying her face in his neck, sluggishly raised her head and turned to look at her friends. "I... I'm... fine..." Her face was bright red to the ears, and her eyes were drowsily unfocused. Seeing Lisia's expression and the way she clung to Elt's hips, and faintly scenting "essence," the church children left the pair with knowing smiles. "Ehehe... They didn't notish♪" "Oh, they noticed. They definitely noticed... Honestly, it's not like they'd have a problem with it. Besides... ngh... put yourself in my shoes, trying to hold out here..." "Hehe... You don't have to deny yourshelf." "But in front of the children..." Lisia began to grind her hips against Elt, sucking at his penis and cutting off his words. Elt bit back a cry at the usual lively motions of her vagina. Now that he was an incubus, Elt had gained a tolerance to pleasure, but that did not mean he experienced less of it. On the contrary, he was now able to remain conscious while experiencing bliss that would normally have sent his mind reeling. "They'll notice if you moan, so I'll plug up your mouth for you, okay...?" "Th, they already know — mph!" Lisia, who no longer had any intention of hiding what they were doing, clung on tight to Elt with all four limbs and stopped up his lips with her own. ◊ ♦ ◊ ♦ ◊ Once the sun set, Lescatié suddenly changed its face. During the daytime the streets were lined with shops and brimming with energy. Excepting the high proportion of monsters, it looked not unlike an ordinary city. Once night fell, however, the density of the mana that blanketed the city rose dramatically. So dramatically that even to the eyes of ordinary humans with no magical sensitivities it was visible as a pale purple vapor. On the main street love hotels and sex toy shops opened their doors in place of the daytime stores, lamps of dubious hues began to light, and even the look of the passersby changed. Most were now monster couples, who snuggled up to each other as they walked. The mana now thick in the air stirred up the lusts of lovers and married couples alike. The numbers entering love hotels, picking out sex toys with eyes glazed over in anticipation, and, unable to wait for an inn, making love in the open air increased far beyond what they had been during the day. A number of monsters walking singly could also be glimpsed amid the crowd. Mostly dressed in closing that left you unsure where to look, they were unmarried monsters parading themselves in search of the men who would become their spouses. Any single man who happened to stray among them would catch their attention at once, and quickly be tempted, assaulted, and ultimately captivated. In that sense, you could indeed say that Lescatié was a "dangerous" place for humans. The church where Elt and the others were also showed a different face at night. The shouts of children ceased, and the inverted cross, bathed in the ruddy light of the moon, stood out majestically against the darkness. It could not have failed to make a ghastly impression on any human who beheld it. And that was as it should be; it was the deity of corruption to whom this church in Lescatié was consecrated, and this day was a day of "worship." That meant a day on which the Fallen God drew closer to her devotees; a day on which their voices more easily reached her. And so the disciples of corruption copulated with even more than their usual obscenity, and made an offering of their own corruption to their god. ◊ ♦ ◊ ♦ ◊ Once, designs of angels bestowing divine revelations on the saints had adorned the stained glass windows of the church. Now they delicately depicted fallen angels straddling the saints. Through those beautiful glass patterns the red moonlight poured into the chapel. Visible in the ruddy light was wetly glistening skin, skin, skin... So many men and monsters that it would be impossible to count them all were tangling, entwining, squirming, and ceaselessly emitting cries of pleasure loud enough to drown out the sticky, wet sounds of their coupling. At first glance it looked like an orgy, but further inspection revealed that each monster was twined about just one male partner, and each had eyes for that partner alone. The room was brimming with mana, which intermingled with the smoke of the incense burning in its four corners, the countless couples' moans of pleasure, and the smell of their love juices and semen. The very air seemed to cling stickily to the skin and violate the brain just by being there. In the midst of that miasma each loved their beloved, greedily devoured them, were devoured by them, wallowed in them, and fell with such single-minded intensity that even the Fallen God vanished from their thoughts. Of course, that was the very thing the Fallen God desired. Above the sea of flesh that was the chapel, there were four elevated on the altar. They were the two young disciples snuggled up on either side of the seated Elt, and Sasha, on top of him and making love with him in the facing position. Although they were coupling, they were not swinging their hips hard. On the contrary, they were moving more slowly than usual, copulating gently compared with the couples around them. Their upper bodies were not pressed together as usual, but kept at a apart so that they could see each other's faces. In that position they sometimes rested hands on each other's cheeks, or brushed each other's hair, or exchanged kisses, just touching each other's lips. Their eyes reflected only each other, smiled at each other, loaded unspoken, unspeakable feelings onto gazes and sent them to each other. Elt and Sasha's worship day lovemaking always began and ended with such gentle movements. Lisia and Emiyu watched them, spellbound, from either side of Elt. The girls loved the sight of Elt and Sasha's intercourse on days of worship — to see the pair they loved best conveying their feelings to each other to their hearts' content, unhindered by any person, or destiny, or god. The sight of such a pair illuminated by the moonlight through the stained glass was serene and beautiful even as it was alluring. It moved the girls more than any religious image. It was because they wanted to behold that sight that they had made sure to get lots of essence to appease the ache before the night of worship. Sasha had lost count of the light kisses she had exchanged with Elt. She shut her eyes in ecstasy, pressed her cheek to Elt's chest, and quietly began to cry. The tears she shed were not of sadness, but of joy. Tears that welled up from her heart because she was so happy she could not help it. Elt patted Sasha's back, like he would a child's, and smiled at the girls as if to say, "Come here." Lisia and Emiyu embraced him tightly from both sides, beaming with joy. Under the light of the corrupted moon, the four were melting, blending, and falling into an endless abyss of love and pleasure. Falling, falling, falling ever deeper... The end. Category:Fallen Brides Stories